In conventional energy distribution networks, the energy consumption of a site is typically measured at a central supply point, e.g. an electricity meter installed between a supply line of an utility provider and a first distribution panel of a given site, for example a single building or a distinct part of a building such as an apartment or the like. In this way, all electrical energy consumed at that particular site can be measured, irrespective of the electrical distribution system of the given site.
The energy consumption measured at such a central supply point is usually used by the utility provider for billing purposes. Thus, at the end of a billing period such as a month or year, the utility provider usually prepares a utility bill based on the measured total consumption and provides it to the site manager or owner. Based on the provided utility bill, a site manager or owner can then determine whether he or she has stayed within a desirable energy budget or has exceeded it.
Such a conventional approach is sufficient for billing purposes. However, in times of high energy prices and a focus on energy efficiency, the data available in such a conventional scheme is insufficient in order to maintain a control over how the energy is actually consumed within a given site and also in order to estimate, at any given time, whether given energy targets will be met.
In addition to metering devices installed at a central supply point, individual metering devices are known. For example, an individual metering device may be plugged into a socket and supply energy to an individual electricity consumer, such as an electrical appliance. Such energy metering devices allow to measure the energy consumption of a particular appliance at a given location. However, such data is only available locally at the individual metering device. Thus, at least in sites comprising a relatively large number of electrical appliances and other electricity consumers, the use of such metering devices is both expensive and time consuming, if a building manager or owner wants to obtain a reasonably complete picture of the energy consumption of the site to be monitored.
Accordingly, there is a need for better systems and methods for monitoring the energy consumption at a particular site.
In particular, there is a need for systems and methods for monitoring the energy consumption at a particular site that reliably notify a user about unusual energy consumption.